Letter For Tantei-kun
by Rikomuu
Summary: [OneShot] KID writes to Tantei-kun, who is in America. [KaiShin/ShinKai]


**Hi!  
So. Yeah. This is my first fanfic here. I kinda typed this when I needed a break from studying for tests. This is so rushed. Also there wasn't time to proofread much. And I am not sure if the title is used already or not, yeah. Sorry. I hope you like it, though! Now I'll return to my school notes. Sigh.**

 **(Warning you about plot holes and grammatical errors and stuff)**

 **Please enjoy (somehow)!**

 **-Riko**

* * *

 _Dear Tantei-kun,_

How are you? I hope you're doing well. How are Yukiko-oneesan and Yuusaku-san? Are you having fun there in America? Are bodies still falling from the sky? Don't get in too much trouble, okay?

I really hope you're doing great.

Enough of pleasantries.

I thought you were joking when you said that you're 'coming to America'. I mean, well, you see, I thought _Conan_ is the one going. We did have that little celebration party when you told me that Kudou Shinichi is coming back. That ramen place is so amazing. What was the name again? Was it _Ramen So Good It's To Die For_? Best name ever, I swear. And fitting too. I remember you telling me about a case that happened there.

Okay, I'm not going to divulge more about that case anymore. Or any other case. I don't really want to talk about dead people in this letter.

I think my doves miss you. I mean, I feel like they're looking for the glasses kid that brings them food whenever he swings by my house. Make sure you bring a lot for my precious birds when you get back.

In case you're wondering, your friends are doing fine. Ran-san doesn't seem to be fuming much anymore. Or at least, she doesn't seem to be hell-bent on dragging your ass back home to give you a beating after you told her about Conan. Not that you haven't already received one. Your cheek was so swollen that day! Poor you. But she looks like she's ready to tell you that she forgives you.

Your detective boys are still sulking about Conan going. But I guess that creepy little scientist is keeping them from bawling too hard. She isn't planning to take the antidote, right? Accepting a new start and all that, I guess. That's good. Anyways, make sure you spend some time with those kids as your teen self. You still see them as good friends, even if you're too embarrassed to admit it. Heh.

Tantei-han is the same. Still dedicated to detective work. And he's still being an idiot towards Kazuha-san. They argue so much that I thought my ears were gonna fall off when I checked on them.

Your police friends are doing okay. They're having a hard time solving some tough cases without you, though. Mouri-san is having a hard time and everyone is wondering what happened to Sleeping Kogoro. Well I can't exactly tell them that he actually went to America with his parents, right? Afufufufu~

Well, aside from stalking your buddies, I've been busy with heists. Still no sign of Pandora. Still wondering if such a gem is even real. You probably don't believe in that, huh? Well, even so, the threat is real. Snake is still obsessed with finding it.

Oh. Don't you worry though, tantei-kun! I am capable of protecting myself.

Okay, um.

Maybe not very much?

I got shot. Only on the leg though. Nothing serious. Don't worry, I'm okay now. Don't rush home just because you learned of this. I know that you wanted a small time interval of Conan going home and Shinichi coming back so no one gets ideas.

Really, don't worry, okay? I gave Snake a huge prank before I ran off. Guess what I did. Okay, nevermind, I'll just tell you. I dyed his clothes hot pink before I ran off. It's probably not a good idea, though…he'll probably shoot at me with more vigor next time.

And AGAIN. I'm reminding you to not rush here. I'm fine now. I'm not going to hold a heist again until after this month.

I need to be in pristine condition when you get back, after all. We're finally going to plan the arrest of that bastard Snake and his men. Knowing you though, you're already planning. Maybe even before you went away. I'm sure we'll be okay.

After that, we'll be relatively safe. Black Organization is down. And soon, Snake will follow.

I wonder if KID will still exist after those bastards get arrested.

Maybe. Snake isn't the only one obsessed with immortality. I need to find the jewel before anyone else gets a whiff of the legend and starts looking.

Plan a heist with me sometime, alright? We'll have fun! Especially with old man Nakamori and HakuBastard. Okay you're probably thinking _NO FUCKING WAY_ right now but I'll try to convince you more soon.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Aoko and HakuBastard are dating now. I am so disappointed with her. She could've chosen anyone other than that bastard! Even the underclassman that confessed to her last month was a better option than Hakuba!

Okay, so maybe I'm a bit too hard on the guy. But I can't help it.

Oh right, I remember something again. Well, you see…someone confessed to me. She was my classmate last year. She said that she really adores my magic and my energy and all that. She's so sweet and nice and cute and adorable and a huge KID fan and pretty and gorgeous and−I swear, I think she's my type, man!

Just kidding.

Heheh.

…

Are you jealous now?

I can imagine your jealous face.

So. Cute.

Don't fret, tantei-kun. I turned her down gently and said that I was head over heels for someone else.

I miss you. I know you'll come home in two weeks, so I'm pretty excited. Really excited.

I already have a date destination in mind. I'm sure you'll love the place. And you'll be allowed inside! Since you won't be eight anymore, yeah.

Does that place sound suspicious? Hah. Don't worry, don't worry. It's a perfectly decent place.

Although what comes after the date…well, I wouldn't be sure if it would be entirely…decent. If you know what I mean. Hmm~

I mean, I've been holding back so much since you said to not go anywhere further other than heavy petting while you're…eight.

Oh shit. I'm really missing you, you know that? I haven't seen you for nearly two months.

For your punishment for making me wait so painfully, you'll have to plan a heist with me, alright?

But seriously. I miss you.

See you soon, Shinichi.

I love you.

 _Yours,_

 _Kaito._

* * *

 **Welp. Sorry, I don't really know why I typed this in the middle of reading school stuff but you should know that I'm a HUGE sucker for KaiShin/ShinKai and I've been pretty much reading a ton of fanfiction for the past few WEEKS. Also LunaDarkside inspires me so much, I love her stories (sorry for not reviewing though, I keep reading stuff at school or random free moments soo). And all the other authors out there who like KaiShin. So I got this feeling of trying to write my own fanfic.**

 **Will be writing more soon.**

 **EDIT: There might be a sequel!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Riko**


End file.
